The present invention relates generally to crash simulators. Many types of crash simulators have been developed from front impact testing; however, very little has been developed in the area of side impact simulators.
Current side impact test methods do not replicate the interior door trim deformation. Nor do they accurately model side impacts with different objects, such as the difference between a side impact with a tree or pole and a side impact with another vehicle.